everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ampiji Serpent
Ampiji Serpent is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Rainbow Serpent from Australian Aboriginal Mythology. In the destiny conflict, he is a Roybel, because even though he likes his destiny, he wants to become a musician and stay with his girlfriend, Kanani Ānuenue. Character Personality Ampiji is the musician. He will instantly perk at something even remotely related to music. He knows everything there is to know about music, and prides himself on his musical ability. Ampiji also loves rainbows. He loves how they're a mix between rain and sun, and tries to match his lifestyle to how they are formed, not too happy, and not too sad, either. He calls himself the 'true rainbow of the school. Ampiji is also rather understanding, choosing to listen to other people vent rather than look down upon them. He doesn't think it is right to make others feel sad; he feels you should cheer people up instead. He is a wonderful person to go to when you need to vent, and will gladly offer you a shoulder to cry on. Appearance Ampiji is 5'2" and weighs 124 lbs. This makes his BMI a 22.7. He also has very dark skin. Ampiji has brown eyes. Sometimes, his eyes have rainbow flecks in there. Ironically, Ampiji has blonde hair. He usually dyes the tips rainbow. Hobbies and Interests * Music * Art Powers and Abilities *'Hyetokinesis: '''Ampiji has the ability to control rain. *'Heliokinesis: 'Ampiji has the ability to control aspects of the sun. Myths How They Go ''Main article: Rainbow Serpent How Does Ampiji Fit Into It? He's the only child of the Rainbow Serpent. The children take the destiny. Go figure Viewpoint on Destiny It's cool, but Ampiji wants to be a musician and stay with Kanani as well as do his destiny of creating things. Relationships Family Rainbow Serpent * Daddddd * He can be rather embarrassing * But Ampiji still loves him Mother *Nonexistent In the future, Ampiji and Kanani have 3 kids, Keshet, Arcus and Amitola. Ampiji loves them all dearly. Friends Anita Weddo Ampiji's best friend in the whole world is his bandmate, Anita. The two met during Muse-ic, and(having struck up a friendship due to music) have been friends since. They can be seen as a very weird duo, because Ampiji is more lighthearted than Anita, who wears darker shades of the rainbow. Nevertheless, Ampiji is very grateful to have a friend like Anita in his life. Dele Jakuta *Roomies *Dele is like that one who gives them ideas for the special effects and stuff like that *They have sing-offs in their dorm sometimes **Idk who wins Ruben Arco *Rainbow friendos *Ruben's big ego means nothing to Ampiji Arona Atuapiko *Rainbow friends *"Please don't kill me because of my Aussieness" Yalissa Liang * More Rainbow Friends * In the band as well Acquaintances Suyin Han * Music buddies Romance Kanani Ānuenue Kanani is Ampiji's precious girlfriend who he met while she was playing a song on the ukelele when and Ampiji heard and they struck up a friendship. It blossomed into romance on its own without any prompting or whatever. Ampiji and Kanani are relationship goals and he loves her a lot. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Australian Aboriginal Mythology Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Ship of The Month